1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to application server clusters, and more specifically to processing of write requests in such clusters.
2. Related Art
An application server refers to a digital processing system, which executes one or more user applications to process corresponding transactions. Each user application may be tailored to process transactions of corresponding type (bank transactions, order processing, etc.). The transactions for each application type are typically received from external client systems or other application servers.
Application servers are often deployed in the form of server clusters. A server cluster refers to a group of linked (application) servers, working together closely and deployed to improve performance and/or availability over that provided by a single server. Thus, in addition to executing the corresponding user applications, application servers may be deployed with appropriate software and/or hardware to be linked with other servers of the cluster.
Write requests are often generated while processing individual transactions. A write request entails storing of data for later use and a corresponding write operation is executed. The data is often stored in specialized servers such as database servers, which provide for persistent storage.
The write requests may need to be processed, while meeting various requirements such as desired performance throughput.
In the drawings, like reference numbers generally indicate identical, functionally similar, and/or structurally similar elements. The drawing in which an element first appears is indicated by the leftmost digit(s) in the corresponding reference number.